Unbeautiful
by williamswheelbarrel
Summary: But I did the perfect job of letting you slip through my fingers. And despite what you did to me, I have hundreds of wonderful moments compared to the one heartbreaking one we had. To bad that one is the one that changed us forever. Nalex/Nelena


_Don't hang up, can't we talk_

_So confused its like I'm lost_

_What went wrong, what made you go?_

_Don't pretend you don't know_

_This is me I'm unchangeable_

"It's for the Best" Nate told her. They were riding on the Ferris Wheel at the Carnival. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I love you, I really do, but I just need some time. To think."

Tears were forming in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. _Sure, I'll just move on. _Nate was her first serious boyfriend. She loved him. She felt a tear escaping her eyes.

"Please don't cry." He said. He was sitting across from her. He moved his hand as if to try and wipe away her tears but pulled back. The wind blew and she shivered. "Here, take my jacket." He said handing it to her. She took it but couldn't make eye contact with him. She slipped it on wiping her face with the sleeves.

Her dark brown hair blowing in the wind. The ride was coming to an end. They were at the top of the Ferris Wheel. She couldn't figure out what she did wrong. She wasn't clingy, she understood when he had to leave for music purposes, she never complained.

They were finally at the bottom, as the workers helped them out. She just stood there facing him. Brown on Brown. Her eyes sparkling with tears. She wanted to slap him. Ask him why. Break down. Ask him to take her back. She finally just stepped down the stairs of the ride and walked through the crowd shrugging his jacket off leaving it in the dirt.

So maybe, she did get a little jealous when he went away. Girls constantly throwing themselves at him. She couldn't even admit that they were dating. She wanted to. It was one the Grey Rules. Never admit to the paparazzi who you're dating.

For gods Sake, even Miley (Stewart) was allowed to declare her love for him. "I love Natey, I really do." In her youtube video, when all she can say is, "Nate's an amazing guy, anyone would be lucky to date him."

But she hated it. Not being able to go for a walk in the park, show up at his concert without being spotted, or even be within feet of him. She couldn't even sit next to him at the Teen Choice awards. Like Miley could.

And She was jealous. Why shouldn't she be allowed to be jealous? Miley could declare her love. To the whole world, while she had to watch every word that came out of her mouth. Saying they were just friends when almost everyone didn't believe them.

_When did we fall apart?_

_Or did you lie from the start_

_When you said, it's only you_

_I was blind, such a fool_

_Thinking we were unbreakable_

He was never really over her. Is she really the kind of person you can just forget?

He had always kept a picture of Miley and Him from the Best of Both Worlds Tour in his bunk. Right there. Next to all the pictures of them. But no matter how many pictures of her and Nate were posted around that one picture, it always seemed to glow.

Their arms wrapped around each other. Miley had one hand on Nate's shoulder. Nate had an arm around Miley. And she was kissing his cheek. Out of all the pictures, he had to pick this one.

Miley was gorgeous. Blue eyes, wavy light brown hair. Wonderful actor, amazing singer. How could she even compete with that? Why would anyone pick her over a perfect human being?

He once told her that he only wanted to be with her. That even if Miley came back and wanted to be with him, he wouldn't pick Miley. She only mattered to him. She believed him too. Even when she found a box of pictures of him and Miley stuffed under his bunk.

She cried and cried, convincing herself that it was old. He only cared about her. She was his girlfriend. Miley wasn't.

He started talking about her again. Interviews, even when she wasn't mentioned. Miley, this, Miley that. It was breaking her apart. Little by little.

They had so many events together, Grammies, and Inauguration. Who knows what they did. But they did spend a lot of time together. And she doesn't blame Miley for breaking them apart. She loves Miley. It's no lie. She's just jealous of her.

_It was you and me, against the world_

_And you promised me forever more_

_Was it something that I said?_

_Was it something that I did?_

_Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful_

She flew back to the states to come to the premiere of The Burning up Tour 3D concert experience to support Mitchie. She knew Nate was going to be there, and she wanted to see him again, talk to him.

She was wearing a Yellow strapless dress that fell to her knees, that dropped low on her back. Her hair was down and long wavy curls.

The movie was amazing. She wanted to reach out and touch him. And she almost started crying when they sang love is on it's way. And she didn't see him yet. Mitchie did earlier but she had stepped away for a bit. Now the movie was done, and she felt the need to congratulate him and his brothers. So when they didn't look busy she went over to their table.

"Uh, Hey guys." She said, her voice barely audible above the music playing. Shane and Jason turned their heads to her first, and then Nate. Jason walked over to her to embrace her in a hug. "We're so glad that you could come Alex. And to fly all the way back from Porta Rico, that's really sweet of you."

"Well, Mitchie wanted me to be here so..." She said trying to make it seem like she only didn't come for Nate.

"It doesn't matter. You're such a good friend." Shane said cutting him and giving her a hug. She looked around Shane to see Nate. His eyes were fixed on her. He got up slowly and walked over to her.

"You know it's always great to see you Lexie." He said giving her a quick hug.

"Yea, Great. The movie was amazing."

"Thanks." They all said at the same time.

"Uh, well, I guess all see you guys around then." She said, smiled, and then left them in peace. She spent the rest of the night at her table with Mitchie watching other people enjoy themselves dancing on the dance floor. Even though she wasn't having that much fun, she had to admit, the food was delicious.

Finally, it was time for her to leave so she said her goodbyes and left through the back door.

"Lexie wait." She hear somebody call and found herself face to face with Nate.

"Nate. Uh, Hello."

"I'm sorry." He managed to spit out after a few minutes of silence.

"Don't be. You had to do, what you wanted to do. I'm over it." _I'm so not over it._

"So we're cool?"

"Friends." She said. She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and started walking away.

"You look beautiful." He called after her. Somehow to her, it didn't sound or feel the same as when they were together. Like it was forced or something. Like it was part of an apology.

_I've been told what's done is done_

_To let it go and carry on_

_Deep inside I know that's true_

_I'm stuck in time, stuck on you_

_When we were still untouchable_

It was her 16th birthday. His brother's were half way across the country. But he flew back to California, for her birthday. She told him he didn't need too. But he did. And it was amazing, how he got there with no paparazzi or anything. Nate told her he loved her that night. In the cake was written I love you. She bawled her eyes out. She could have sworn she was the happiest girl on the planet.

She threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the lips while he spun her around and then placed her back on the ground to blow out her candles. But her birthday wish had already come true. Her perfect boyfriend was there for her birthday and told her that he loved her. Everything was perfect for once in her life.

"So tell me, why did you come Nate?" She asked him. Everyone had left and it was just Nate and her left. Siting on the stage, their legs hanging off. His arms wrapped around her, she was leaning against his chest.

"To see you Beautiful of course." He said kissing her hair. She smiled feeling a blush creeping up upon her cheeks.

"But you didn't have to."

"You can only have one sixteenth birthday dear. I wanted to be here." He said pulling her up so that they could dance.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Dancing silly."

"There is no music"

"Well we never really did get our one dance of the night. And the night isn't over just yet." He said. He started humming the tune to love is on it's way. Their latest single that they would release with their movie. He wrote it just for her. "I want to give you something."

"Like what? You already gave me the best birthday present I could have asked for." She said giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

"I didn't even give you your real birthday present." He said giving her another quick kiss. "Here, open it."

He pulled out a tiny blue box with a pink ribbon on it. She slowly undid the bow and took of the cover to the box. And there, in the tissue paper lay a gold locket. She opened it and in there was a picture of her and Nate by the lake. On the other side of the locket said, 'forever and always'. She felt tears in her eyes and before she knew it, they were pouring down her face.

"Please don't cry. He told her. I can always take it back." He said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm crying because it's perfect. Nate, I don't deserve such a good boyfriend." She said looking up at him.

"Well, I don't deserved such a beautiful, amazing, talented girlfriend." He said, "I love you."

"Aw Nate, I love you too." She said reaching up to kiss him.

_It was you and me, against the world_

_And you promised me forever more_

_Was it something that I said?_

_Was it something that I did?_

_Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful_

"So tell me Nate, Are you and Miss Russo still dating?" Fuck. When would these questions ever stop? She was watching their live interview on TV.

"Alex is an amazing girl." Yea She is an amazing girl. "But I'm single." He said flashing a very Nate Grey smile at the camera that still made her heart melt.

"Hear that girls, Nate Grey is officially single." The interviewer said. No kidding she thought to herself. When is this stupid breakup shit going to ever stop? And he even made it seem like they were still friends. She stopped going with Mitchie to events where they appeared. She felt like avoiding him for a while, while she put back the pieces to her heart. The heart that Nate Grey broke and only he could fix.

But he wasn't going to fix it. It would mend on it's own. Like Miley's, like every other heart out there that he broke.

Nate's not heartless, but rather oblivious.

He couldn't understand her when she was sad when she didn't get a part in a movie or show.

He didn't understand why she got so upset when people trashed her on gossip blogs.

He didn't know what it felt like. Saying it was only part of fame. And it was.

It was the hurtful part.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, and wake up_

_Cause I'm only dreaming_

_Get out, get out, get out, and get out_

_Get out of my head now_

_Because we're much better altogether_

_Can't let go_

She was going through her closet. Looking for pieces of clothing she wasn't going to wear anymore so that she could donate it to charity. First dress that she considered giving away was the blue one from the teen choice awards. She picked it out for Nate. They wanted to be matching.

"You can't give that dress away." She snapped her head around and came face to face with Nate? It was Nate in her head. _(Nate's not really there if your confused. It's like the voices inside her head)_

"You absolutely can't give that dress away." He said going to sit on her bed.

"And why not." She questioned.

"Because _we _picked it out."

"Exactly why I'm giving it away." She said putting it into a box.

"Fine." Nate said putting on a pouting face and looking towards the window like a little boy.

She pulled out another dress that she wore to a TRL interview. The one where the Grey Brothers hosted. It was black and white.

"Lexie seriously, you cannot give that away."

"You are not the boss of me." She snapped at him.

"Why not? You and I both know how beautiful you look in that dress."

"I guess I don't have to give it away if you say so..." She said trailing off.

"LEXIE!? Who are you talking to?" Her mom thundered from outside.

"Nate mom, he came over."

"Really?!" Her mom said barging through the door. "I don't see him."

"He was here a minute ago.. I think." She said.

"Well, I have to go make dinner. I'll call you down later."

"Nate?! Are you there?" She called once her mother left. All there was was silence. That's all that was left between them. She opened her window and called once more. And then she realized. He wasn't there. He never was there. It was only the voices in her head. And she realized she wanted to see him again. So her mind did, but he wasn't really there. (Note: This part was kind of stupid but it was so much cooler in my head!)

_It was you and me, against the world_

_And you promised me forever more_

_Was it something that I said?_

_Was it something that I did?_

_Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful_

_... Made me unbeautiful_

"You know Nate, If we ever break up, the least we can do is remain friends don't cha think?" She said. They were by the lake on a swing set.

"Of course. I wouldn't ever want to lose you." He said rocking them back and forth. "And who said anything about breaking up." He said giving her a sweet kiss on her lips. When he was about to pull away she quickly grabbed onto the collars of his shirt and kept her lips on his quickly slipping her tongue into his mouth. She could feel him smiling and when they finally pulled apart, he had this huge grin across his face pulling her against his chest.

And she thought about this staring at the lake almost a year after he told her this. She felt tears falling down her cheeks and she pulled out the locket he gave her for her sixteenth birthday from her coat pocket. "So much for never wanting to lose you." She screamed to herself.

But I did the perfect job of letting you slip through my fingers.

And despite what you did to me, I have hundreds of wonderful moments compared to the one heartbreaking one we had. To bad that one is the one that changed us forever.

_

* * *

_

Please Review. I worked really hard on this :)

And In case your confused, this was from Alex's (Selena's) point of view :D


End file.
